geckfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
ActorValue
For the list of current Actor Values, see Stats List. There are different types of actor value, S.P.E.C.I.A.L. attributes, skills, and derived attributes. SPECIAL attributes are used simply as they are entered into the actor's form in the GECK. Skills are derived from a formula that uses SPECIAL attributes and game settings, and an offset that can be entered in the GECK. Derived attributes are also derived from formulas that use SPECIAL attributes and game settings, but except for health do not have a offset that can be entered into the GECK. Determining the final value of an actor value is a multi-step process. First the base value is found, either from a field in the GECK (as with the SPECIAL attributes) or from a formula (as with skills and derived attributes). For skills, this base value includes any GECK entered offsets. The game uses this base value as a starting point. It then adds three pools of values to it. Temp Pool: These are temporary effects that will expire with a timer or some other game event. Each effect is recorded separately, along with its source. For example, poison effects are recorded in the Temp pool. They last for a certain length of time and then are removed. Radiation effects are recorded in the Temp pool. They are applied and remain active until the player heals. Perm Pool: These are permanent adjustments to the value. Entries in this pool are never removed. Scripted modav adjusts are an example of this. The only way to undo them is to apply another modav that is the opposite of the first one. Damage Pool: This isn't really a pool, because it only records a single value and does not record how that value was created. As the actor gets hurt, his health value accumulates damage in this pool. Finally, there is an override value for any setav commands. This becomes the value of that actor value, ignoring everything except the damage pool. 'ActorValue Dialog' The ActorValue dialog allows you to set information related to each specific Actor Value. Not all of the info you can supply is actually used for every actor value. Currently, ActorValues can only be viewed and edited through the Character menu on the main window. *'Actor Value List:' Each actor value has a name and a type. Right-click in the list for additional options. *'Script Name:' Editor name (no spaces). This is the name used to reference the actor value when using the GetActorValue, SetActorValue, DamageActorValue, RestoreActorValue, ModActorValue and ForceActorValue functions. *'Type:' Actor values are used for different purposes. The type of each is shown in a non-editable text field. Includes (but is not limited to) Primary Statistics, Skills, Derived Statistics, and Actor Values (general). *'In-Game Name:' Display name. Where appropriate, this is the name of the actor value that'll be displayed in-game. It's used for skills and primary statistics for the most part. *'Abbreviation:' Shortened name. *'Description:' An overview regarding the selected actor value. For actor values that are displayed in-game (mainly in the Pip-Boy), you can enter a text description here that can be displayed in the interface. *'Image:' Actor values such as skills and stats can have images associated with them that are displayed in the user interface. Select these images here. 'User Defined Actor Values' There are ten user defined actor values. They have no defined game functions, but can be used by quests to establish permanent data on the actor. Keep in mind that setting one of the variables on an actor implicitly defines that variable for all actors. Using these values to store extra information has the potential to cause conflicts with other mods. If you need to store information on an actor, use a token (an unplayable, therefore invisible, piece of armour) instead. If for very, very specific reasons you must use an AV, record it here. *'Variable01' ** Used by doctors to conditionalize the medical services packages/dialogue ** Used by generic protectrons ("ticket checking" robots) ** Variety of FFE stuff uses this value for specific things ** Used in Chargen in a couple of places to conditionalize packages ** ... actually used all over the place. SUMMARY: Don't use this for anything non-specific. *'Variable02' ** Evergreen Mills slave script ** CG04 guard packages ** Super Mutant captives *'Variable03' **Used by vendors to initiate following the player if he goes into back rooms, etc. *'Variable04' *'Variable05' ** TenpennyResidentSCRIPT :The above script is actually never used by the game. *'Variable06' *'Variable07' ** LenfantMutantMoveScript :The game only uses this actor variable on one placed creature (the Mutant referenced above). *'Variable08' *'Variable09' ** MS13CollarScript :This script can easily be changed to not use an AV by using a token item instead. *'Variable10' ** Water beggars ** Player addiction :Setting it to 2 on the beggars will kill them immediately. 'Mod Usage' *'Variable01' *'Variable02' *'Variable03' *'Variable04' *'Variable05' *'Variable06' **Mart's Mutant Mod uses Var06 for tracking Increased Spawns, on NPCs only. *'Variable07' **Impervious Power Armour uses Var07 for tracking Damage Reduction on PCs and NPCs. *'Variable08' **Impervious Power Armour uses Var08 for tracking Damage Reduction on PCs and NPCs. *'Variable09' *'Variable10' 'See Also' Actor_Value_Codes Stats List DamageActorValue ForceActorValue GetActorValue GetActorValueInfo GetBaseActorValue ModActorValue RestoreActorValue SetActorValue Category:Character Category:Actor Data Category:Actor Value Functions